One-shot ReaderXInuyasha
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: My first one-shot. I never am going to make one again. Just joking. It was hard not trying to make chapters though. I am going to go die now from lack of original creativity. I used an old OC personality of mine for you. (Name) is you. You are the character. Worst thing I have written on here. Very worst. May change into a character one-shot. A chapter a person.


You had just enough of InuYasha jumping between you and Kagome with Kikyo in the middle. "_Would it kill him to just choose one of us already. I mean he needs to choose one day. It will probably be Kagome. Kikyo will die soon so it won't matter if he wants her or not! Sometimes I wish I couldn't see the future or be immortal. Now I know how demons feel. Two hundred more years of this and I will try everything to die!_" You thought to yourself. Sixty years ago you were Kikyo's student and had seen what her and  
InuYasha's relationship had been. You also had a crush on him for a while. Ten years after they had both died a demon wanted you for himself and made it so you couldn't die but being Kikyo's student you trounced him good. You had suffered this silently for years until you ran back into Kaede's village again. She was very happy to see you alive but was sad to say that she couldn't reverse the effects of the demon and that you would be stuck like this maybe forever.

"Yo, (Name). We found another jewel shard but something is standing in front of it. Could you come help?"  
InuYasha asked his voice floating above the long grass and sounding angelic when it reached you. How could you say no? Easily. He kept doing this and you were tired of it. He even said that you had to train the idiot Kagome. You were not impressed by how he was treating you and you just had enough. He even said that you were not allowed to fight when you guys faced Naraku. Like how uncool is that.

"Make me. I have had enough of you telling me what to do. I may be psychic and can read minds but this is ridiculous. You are always telling me what to do you stupid half-demon." You said exploding at InuYasha hoping he would get your point. You haven't been getting sleep because Kagome's dreams filled your own and it was annoying. You went back into your thoughts until someone picked you up from behind and jumped over the grass. Realizing who it was anger was boiling inside you worse than it was. "SIT BOY!" You screamed at him. When he touched the ground after letting you go you gave him a series of kick that of which he will never forget. Everybody came to a pissed you and a half-dead InuYasha!

"Woah. Makes me wonder why he brought her along." Miroku said looking at the injured person near my feet.

"Next time she should harm you Miroku." Sango said when he tried to 'feel' her and swung Hiraikotsu.

"What was that for anyways?" InuYasha asked rubbing his abdominal area because of the injuries you had given him.

"Don't ever pick me up you idiot. What did I tell you the moment I said I was coming. One: Never touch me or pick me up. Two: I cannot use my powers all the time I will over-use and burn them out. Three: I do what I want to do at that exact moment. I can teleport always with no effort so I can catch up with you guys easily. You wake me up during the day when I can't sleep at night. You order me to use my powers 24/7! So what am I supposed to do? Pretend that it doesn't affect me. Ya right!" You scream at the guy with a fury.

"Um..." Everybody says at once. You never mentioned that you were not sleeping so this was a surprise. You turned and headed in a random direction only to avoid the stares. Nobody was ever included in this list of secrets. You always kept why you slept during the day a secret but you just blurted it right out in front of people you would rather be away from. Realizing that you had teleported a little ways out of sight and that they probably are getting worried or something you went to walk back and walked straight into a guy wearing a bamboo suit.

"_Where the hell can I find a suitable weapon against InuYasha. He must have something that can do harm to him!_" The guys thoughts flooded your mind as he turned to face you.

"Why hello there." He said hinting that you were in big trouble.

"Um. Hello and good-bye. You said walking a few feet away from the guy. Whoever he was, he wanted InuYasha dead so he wasn't someone you wanted to be near. He grabbed your arm and tsked.

"We haven't even exchanged names. Why would you go so soon?" He said with a glare. You gulped. This wasn't going to end good. You let your mental guard down and his thoughts flooded your mind. "_She seems so familiar. Maybe she could help me get rid of that annoying half-demon InuYasha once and for all!_"

"I need to go. I have some friends waiting for me and it is a pretty long walk." You said trying to break free of his grasp but he just held on to you tighter.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere." He said gripping your arm hard enough that blood started coming out of your sleeve. "_She is hiding something. I need to find out what. She can't go telling that half-demon InuYasha where she saw me. That would give away my hiding spot._" His thoughts came in again. You blocked his thoughts out as you surveyed the place. You saw some wasp-thingys coming towards us and hatched a plan.

"Demons do not scare me easily. I'll admit that you are a little on the strong side but I was trained as a priestess and can fight demons very well." You stated. His eyes widened with fear and you gave him a good kick in the head then booked it. "_Run out of sight and teleport back to InuYasha. Good plan but he is still following me and I am running out of forest. I need to tell him where Naraku is hiding. Finally my temper tantrums are working out towards something good!_" You thought. He started catching up to you when you managed to duck into a ditch and teleport towards where you had last seen the gang. You looked around for any signs of them when you were hugged from behind. You were about three seconds from throwing whoever it was over your shoulder and kill them, but the person had beat you to the punch of throwing the other on the ground, and now you saw who it was.

"So. Where have you been?" He asked. You were about to answer when he shook his head and interrupted you. "Never mind. I don't want to know right now. He started to kiss you passionately and lustily. You guys fell asleep after a good nice loving session. You woke up to InuYasha beside you and the others looking at you. Kagome looked pissed and got even more pissed when she saw the state you two were in. She kicked InuYasha and gave you the death glare. You shrugged it off and looked over to who you slept with. He wasn't where you were looking because he went after Kagome to apoligize. You were going to be very pissed off at him but decided against it.

"_He has a right to decide who he likes better. I probably tell everyone where that miasma freak Naraku is hiding!_" You thought to yourself. You chucked at the thought and explained why you were gone longer than normal. InuYasha came back and said for you to stay there while the others were going to take care of him. Which resulted in another fight but you didn't care. Maybe that is what we should be like. It disfuses tension for the others and it hasn't done any harm. Plus he always apoligizes with love!

* * *

**It was my first one-shot. Don't kill me I thought it was a good ending. Bye-Bye. *Runs away from angry InuYasha fangirls.* I said don't kill me! PLEASE HELP KOGA! *Gets chased by random Koga fangirls.* WHY ME?**


End file.
